RWBY: Dimensional Warriors
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Two brothers, Chris and Ben, have found two wrist bracers with strange powers which transports the siblings into the world of RWBY. Now with new names, appearances, and powers; these brothers must walk a path together with Teams RWBY and JNPR as they discover that a more sinister plot has begun to threaten both Vytal and Earth. Warning! Lemons will be present in this! No Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own (besides the OCs) RWBY or Gundam, all rights go to Monty and Sunrise.**

_**RWBY: Dimensional Warriors**_

**Chapter 1: Arrival in Vale**

It was supposed to be a normal day for Chris and his younger brother, Ben who at the time were just normal high school kids living in Kaiserslautern, Germany with their parents ever since they moved from the states though with different experiences in their school lives.

Chris is a shy, intelligent, and quiet 17-year-old boy who rarely shows his emotions and has a liking for martial arts, swords, guns, and anything else that spiked his interest.

Ben on the other hand is a 16-year-old that tends to act cool and joke around with other kids and keep himself popular though he does have a sense of care for others.

Little did they know that both of their lives were going to be changed forever as a plot began to unfold in another world?

* * *

_**Vale, Abandoned Building**_

Two figures meet; one is carrying a suitcase while another smokes a cigar. "Do you have the package?" said the figure with the cigar. "Yes, Mr. Torchwick, I have the artifact right here." The figure held the suitcase out in front of him and opened the case revealing two wrist bracers, one colored white and the other colored black with a blue gem in both, resting in the Styrofoam.

"Any problems?" said Roman Torchwick who continued smoking his cigar. The figure replied. "None, but we must hurry with this deal, quickly." Without hesitation, Roman took the suitcase and paid the figure his lien and prepared to leave until a shockwave from the case sent him flying back. "What the-!" A light shined and blinded Roman, seconds later the case disappears.

* * *

_**Earth: Kaiserslautern, Germany; Date: March 5, 2014**_

An alarm rang through his phone as Chris woke up to get ready for school.

As he stretched his arms, Chris suddenly felt a bit of a headache as he got out of bed and walked over to some of his Gundam models and checked their condition; after he finished the checkup, he walked towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Grabbing a bowl of cereal, Chris sat at the table and silently ate his food; soon after, Ben arrives in the kitchen and also grabs some cereal and ate. When they both finished, the brothers got to their rooms and started getting dressed.

Chris wore a dark blue shirt with an image of a black sword on his torso, a pair of blue jeans, a black hoodie with white details, and a pair of black and white sneakers.

Ben wore a grey hoodie over a black t-shirt, dark grey pants, a pair of black high-top shoes, and a hat with the words: Ninja at the front.

Grabbing their backpacks, the brothers left the house and walked to the bus stop.

"Hey, Ben did you have a weird dream last night?" said Chris

"Now that you mention it, I did!" replied Ben with a curious look. "Why do you ask?"

Chris stared at the ground and answered. "I saw someone screaming for help, I realized the voice sounded female so I ran to help her, but by the time I arrived I saw nothing but darkness then there was some kind of blue gem in front of me and started to shine; after that nothing and I woke up.

Ben looked at his older brother with wide eyes and replied. "That description is exactly what I dreamt, last night!" Both the brothers continued walking to the bus stop until Chris spotted a briefcase on the side of the street.

"Hey!" cried Chris to Ben. "There's a case over here." Ben rushed over to it and picked it up.

"What do you think is inside?" asked Ben. "No idea." replied Chris.

"Wanna see what's inside?" asked Ben as he slipped a finger near a button.

Chris thought about the decision for a moment and replied. "I guess so, besides we don't know if it's important."

Opening the case, the brothers found two wrist bracers inside the case. They both "ooo'd" as they both grabbed the bracers. Chris took the white one while Ben took the black one.

Ben asked. "Think someone is a fan of _Assassin's Creed_?"

Chris replied. "They must be if they got these though I don't see the reason for the gemstones."

As they both touched the stones, a light shined from the bracers and soon they felt a burning pain in their bodies as the light enveloped them and threw away their consciousness.

* * *

As he began to open his eyes, Chris slowly sat up to see he had been lying on the ground and the sky had turned dark while placing his left hand on his throbbing head then noticed that he was wearing a black fingerless glove on his hand as well as the other. He crawled to a reflective puddle and stared at his new appearance.

Chris had mid-length black hair with a few bangs covering his forehead, crimson red eyes, and pale skin that could get people to think he was a vampire. His physical appearance seemed to have gotten a bit more muscular but still had his 5'11 height though he seemed to have gained a bit more weight than he originally had. He wore a black t-shirt with a pair of angel wings on the torso, dark blue jean pants, a pair of black high-top shoes with white laces and a white sole on both, the white wrist bracer had been attached to his right arm, the black fingerless gloves on his hands, and a pair of silver goggles with a black lens around his neck.

Chris looked around for his brother and found a boy lying on the ground with the black wrist bracer on his right arm. He shook the boy a few times and heard him start to groan. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up and asked. "Where am I?"

Chris responded. "Ben is that you?"

The boy turned to Chris and replied. "Yeah, who the hell are you?"

Chris with a blank expression answered. "It's me, Ben!"

Ben's eyes widened as he saw his older brother with a new look and clothes then he stood up and checked his appearance.

Ben now had long silver hair with a couple bangs across his forehead, dark blue eyes, and light skin. (He basically looks like Sephiroth from _Final Fantasy VII_) He wore a dark grey trench coat, a black tactical plate vest, silver shoulder pads, black pants, a pair brown combat boots with tan soles, black gloves, a set of belts around the waist, a red bandana tied to his right leg, and the black wrist bracer on his right arm.

Chris asked. "Why do you look like the guy from _Fallout: New Vegas_?"

Ben asked. "Why do you look like a guy from an anime?

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard gunfire close to their positions. They both looked around for a weapon and grabbed the nearest thing they could find. Chris held an iron pipe while Ben held a broomstick with its head broken off. They jogged towards the gunfire and readied themselves to fight against the mysterious threat.

* * *

The brothers arrived near a store called "_From Dust till Dawn_" with one of the front windows shattered and a group of men in black suits and fedoras wielding glowing red katanas surrounding a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire apparel is made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her hair is lightly red-streaked. She seemed to be carrying a large scythe.

Chris's eyes widened as he saw the girl and said to Ben. "I don't think we're in Germany anymore."

Ben curiously looked at his older brother and asked. "Why do you say that?"

"'Cause that girl in the red hood is one of the main characters in _RWBY_!" said Chris.

Ben had stared at him wide-eyed and asked. "Do you mean to tell me that we aren't even on Earth anymore?" Chris nodded.

"Yeah that girl over there is the future leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose!"

The black-suited men surrounded Ruby and waited for their chance to strike. One of them tried to attack her but Ruby managed to avoid the strike and swung her lower body around to kick the man in the face, sending him flying back through the window then another tried to attack her which forced Chris and Ben to intervene in the battle.

Chris blocked a vertical slice from one of the black-suited men with his iron pipe then proceeded to low kick the man's legs causing him fall on knee. Chris kicked the blade out of the thug's hand, grabbed it, and slashed at his throat.

Ben twirled his broken broomstick like a staff and struck one of the henchmen across the head, knocking him unconscious and kicked the staff back hitting another man in black in the groin. Ben laughed as the thug gripped his crotch while screaming in a high-pitched voice then he swung the staff on his head as it shatters into splinters. Ben noticed the unconscious men had pistols on their waists and took them for his own use.

A man in a white suit and black bowler cap with orange hair said something to one of the downed thugs and shouted to the three teenagers. "Well Red, I'm sure this has been an eventful evening, but I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He pops a cap off the bottom of his cane and fired a large red ball at the three.

Chris rolled out of the way, Ben side-stepped to the right, and Ruby used her scythe to shoot into the air avoiding the blast as it exploded. Ruby and the brothers witness the orange-haired man escaping to the roof then Ruby turned to the shopkeeper and asked. "You okay if we go after him?" The shopkeeper said a low "uh huh" and the trio chased after the leader to the roof.

On the roof, Ruby, Chris, and Ben searched for the orange-haired man then heard a low whirring sound in the air and looked up to see a hover jet above the trio with the orange-haired man looking at them and yelling. "End of the line, Red!" Finishing the sentence, he tossed a red crystal at them and fired his cane at the stone causing it to explode.

While he bellows in joy, he notices movement in the smoke; as it clears a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are emerald green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal, hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

She pushed her glasses close to her face and swipes her wand, sending streams of purple light at the hover jet and causing it to tumble in the air for a moment.

The brothers watched as a woman in dressed in red appeared at the open door and raised her hands. Chris noticed a glow on the ground and yelled. "Look out!" the blonde-haired woman evaded the burst, Ben jumped to the left, Chris rolled to the right, and Ruby had been pushed back by the wall of flames.

Using the debris, the blonde-haired woman formed the rubble into a spear and shot it towards the jet, but missed due to the plane suddenly tipping the left side of the jet and deflecting the rubble into the air. With a swipe of her wand, the rubble scattered and charged at the plane, but a large blast from the red-dressed woman vaporizes the debris.

Chris shouts at Ben. "Toss me a gun, man!" Ben tossed one of the guns to Chris and fired their weapons at the plane with Ruby joining them in the process. Their shots were deflected by red-dressed woman and were forced out of the way when a group of explosions blasted them to the ground.

As the plane fled, Ruby turned to the woman in awe and said. "You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph?" The brothers gave her a questioning look then the woman asked the three of them to follow her.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Chris, Ben, and Ruby had been placed into an interrogation room and questioned by the woman that Chris recognized as Glynda Goodwitch.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda yelled.

"They started it!" Ruby countered.

"And you two!" Glynda eyed at the brothers as she spoke.

They felt chills go down their spines as she stared at them with eyes that could make someone wet themselves.

"You recklessly charged at armed assailants using nothing but garbage for weapons!" she yelled.

Ben argued. "Well then maybe you should have stepped forward to help instead of just standing there watching us!" This didn't help their situation as she glared at the silver-haired boy with a frightening gaze which made him start to back up in fear.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." The trio smiled at this. "...And a slap on the wrist." Glynda slaps her wand on the table causing Ruby to jump into Ben's arms. Ben mentally smiled as he held the girl bridal style. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

She moves out of the way so the trio can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

The man in green spoke. "Ruby Rose…" He leaned in close to the girl. "You…have silver eyes."

The brothers thought to themselves. _What a creeper_. As they stared at the man in front of them then heard him speak. "And you two!"

He stared at Chris then looked at Ben saying. "You possess crimson red eyes and you possess silver hair."

They couldn't put words into their mouths only thought. _Okay, this guy is way beyond being a creeper!_ The man in green turned to Ruby and asked. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He gestured his head to a recording on a tablet displaying the trio's fighting.

Ruby answered first in a shy voice. "S-Signal Academy." Then he turned to the brothers.

Chris blankly answered. "Self-taught."

Ben rubbing the back of his head answered. "Uh…Same here."

The man looked at Ruby again and spoke. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby quickly answered. "Well, one teacher in particular." The man took notice and replied. "I see..." He puts the cookies on the table in front of the trio. They each tentatively pick one up, eat it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovel the rest into their mouths.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." The man in green replied.

Ruby tried saying something with a mouthful of cookies in her mouth but neither could understand what she said then Ruby gulped down the cookies and answered. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby proceeded to make karate poses which caused both Chris and Ben to snicker at the girl.

The man in green replied. "So I've noticed." He placed his mug on the table as he sits opposite to the trio and looked to the boys. "So what made you two want to train to fight like this?"

Chris answered. "We had a huge fascination to the martial arts and trained ourselves day in and out to hone our skills." The man in green nodded and asked Ruby. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." She replied.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man in green responded.

Ruby answered. "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Then she started to talk rather fast as her enthusiasm grew. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" She giggles. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" She stares at the two adults in front of them with a wide crazy-looking smile.

The boys thought to themselves. _Wow, that girl is really enthusiastic!_ Then the man in green turned his gaze to the boys and asked the same question. "And what is a pair of young men such as yourselves doing with skills that could kill a man in less than 10 seconds?"

The brothers looked at each other for a moment and had one thought on their minds._ Oh Shit!_ They looked to Ozpin and answered. "We also want to become hunters."

The man replied. "You also wish to slay monsters?"

The pair nodded.

"Do you three know who I am?" he asked.

Ruby answered. "You're Professor Ozpin."

Chris also answered. "You're the headmaster at Beacon Academy."

Ozpin smiles and says hello to the trio.

Ruby replied. "Nice to meet you."

Chris replied. "How's it going?"

Ben replied. "Sup."

Ozpin looked at the three for a minute and asked. "You want to come to my school?"

The trio replied at the same time. "More than anything."

Ozpin looked at Glynda who responded with a grunt then he turned to the teens and said. "Well okay."

Ruby and the brothers were wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Ozpin's answer then he asked. "By the way, I never got to know you boys' names."

The brothers looked at each other and thought to themselves. _Oh for fuck's sake!_ Knowing what the other was thinking. They cleared their throats and were ready to speak.

Chris responded. "My name is Gabriel Dwyer!

Ben responded. "My name is Robin Deadeye!"

Ozpin nodded and replied. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Gabriel and Robin."

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

After leaving the building, Ruby walked up to the brothers and asked. "So…where do you guys live?"

The brothers looked to the ground when she asked the question, knowing they were taken from their home so they responded. "We don't have a home! We've been drifting ever since we got here."

"Oh, then why don't you guys stay with me?" Ruby asked.

The brothers looked at her strangely when she said those words but they couldn't argue over the matter so they decided to say yes.

Ruby jumped in joy that she now has two new friends and hugged the both of them. Ben looked at his older brother and mouthed the word "Dibs" to him. Chris rolled his eyes in a non-caring look. The boys followed Ruby through the city of Vale to enjoy their new lives on Vytal.

* * *

_**Vale, Unknown Location**_

"Roman Torchwick, I am very disappointed in you!" said the woman dressed in red.

Roman stuttered for a bit then asked. "I-is there s-something that I did wrong?" As he looked at the woman's golden eyes which filled him with a deep depression as he fears he may lose his life.

The woman glared at Roman and shouted. "You told me the bracers had been destroyed by the light that consumed them."

He answered. "Actually, Miss Cinder Fall, I said that I **thought** the bracers had been destroyed." She responded by throwing a fireball near Roman's head causing him to shriek like a girl.

Cinder angrily screamed. "I do not want to listen to your excuses; I want to know how two strange boys managed to acquire the most powerful weapons in all of Vytal!" Roman could do nothing but stand there and quiver in his shoes as Cinder destroyed everything around her just to let out her anger.

Cinder looked at the paused recording of the two boys and smiled. "Actually, I believe we could use this to our advantage." Roman looked at her confused and asked. "What do you mean?" She placed a finger on the boy with dark hair and crimson eyes and began to stroke the frame as if he were actually there.

Cinder turned to Roman and commanded. "We shall wait until these two are able to unlock the bracers' powers. When that time comes, I want you to use what means necessary to capture this red-eyed boy. Understand!" Roman nodded and with a wave of her hand dismissed him.

Cinder continued to look at the boy's face and thought to herself. _It would seem I have found my Adam. Soon, you shall be mine._

* * *

**It would seem that Cinder has taken a liking to Chris…oops, I mean Gabriel Dwyer. What sort of plan does this woman have for the young man? Will he notice this plot in time? Find out in the next Chapter of…**_**RWBY: Dimensional Warriors!**_

**I would like to thank the RWBY Wiki for helping me describe the characters and getting their scenes right.**

**I know there are no Gundam-related things right now, but I will give you a hint on what's coming next…the brothers will unlock a power to unleash their imagination.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have read the review and figured they had a point about it being a bit too short so I decided to have this Chapter prolonged for a bit, also the names of Chris and Ben shall be changed to their new names when near other characters. The OCs are my idea while the rest of it still goes to Monty and Sunrise.**

_**RWBY: Dimensional Warriors**_

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon!**

_**Vale, Xiao Long Residence**_

Soft snores echoed in a dark room as the brothers, Chris and Ben, slept after their uneventful night meeting with Ruby's older sister.

* * *

_**Flashback-8 Hours Ago**_

The brothers followed Ruby to a two-story house with some of the lights still on. Walking towards the front door, Ruby pulled out a key from her bag and slid it into the lock, turning the key, and opening the door.

The brothers marveled at the inside of the house as they followed Ruby through the door. Ruby took a deep breath before screaming. "MOM, DAD, YANG, I'M HOME!"

Chris could still feel his ears ringing while Ben already planned ahead by plugging his eardrums with his index fingers.

A blonde-haired girl slides from the stairs to meet the trio; Chris immediately identified her as Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister.

She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same crest appears on this banner, only golden in color. She wears black short shorts under her belt which, in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wears an orange infinity scarf around her neck, but no other discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that look like they are made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair flows loose and messy, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head which seems lighter in color at the tips. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

Yang grabs Ruby in a bear hug and starts to suffocate her as she yells. "Oh, welcome back, baby sis!" She eyes the brothers and grins a seductive smile then pulls Ruby under her arm and asks. "Oh…what's this Ruby? Are you trying to decide between these two cute boys?"

Ruby began to blush the same color as her cloak and furiously shouted. "That's not why I brought them here, Yang!"

Chris walked up to the girls and spoke. "Actually, Yang; we had no place to go so your sister offered us a place to stay."

Yang released Ruby from her suffocating arms and cheerfully replied. "Well then why don't come on in? I'm sure mom and dad will let you and your friend stay here, but right now their away on a business trip to Atlas so let's find you a place to sleep, okay."

The brothers nodded and followed Yang upstairs to a hallway.

"By the way, what are your names?" she asked.

Chris replied. "Gabriel."

Ben followed suit. "Robin."

Yang smiled and shouted. "Nice to meet you guys."

Along the way, Ben noticed a door with a red rose imprinted on its surface and with a thought. _I guess this must be Ruby's room._ He opens the door that reveals a room colored in black and red, filled with a few plush toys that looked like animals and posters of weapons taped against the walls.

Ben looked around a bit longer until a shriek came from the stairs as Ruby stood there holding Crescent Rose in its scythe mode with an angry look in her eyes until she spoke. "Get away from my room."

Ben slowly closed the door and backed away from Ruby's room while repeatedly apologizing. Chris watches this and can't help but laugh at the two until he trips into Yang causing the both of them to fall to the ground.

Chris starts to get up and felt something soft and squishy in his right hand to which he began to blush uncontrollably as he said to himself. _Please, don't let this be what I think this is._ He looks down to see his hand grabbing Yang's breast. He looks at Yang and was about to say something until she interrupted.

"Oh you naughty boy; it seems you like to get right to it don't ya?" she said.

Chris flew back away from Yang in complete embarrassment, his blush growing ever brighter as she crawled over to him, seductively giggling until she grabs hold of him and hugs him.

Feeling the bones break in his body as well as being suffocated in Yang's chest, Chris managed to slip out of the iron death grip.

Yang pouted as she said. "Aww…you're no fun." She gets up and brushes some dust off her shorts and opens a door to a guest room while saying. "This is where you guys will be staying."

The brothers entered the room and examined the surroundings; it had two beds on the both sides of the room with a bathroom next door as well as a closet.

After talking to each other for a few minutes between the girls and boys, Ruby yawned and bid good night to the brothers followed by Yang.

Chris and Ben played a game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors to see who gets the shower first with Ben winning twice. As the siblings finished showering, they retired to their beds and quickly fell to sleep after the long night that progressed.

* * *

_**Present**_

Chris woke up first and proceeded to the bathroom to shower; the warm water again relaxed him as he washed his hair with some shampoo and conditioner. As he left the bathroom, he slipped into his clothes and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

As he entered the kitchen, Chris found a note addressed to Ben, Ruby, and himself; he picked up the note and read its contents.

Chris read. "Hey guys, sorry but I can't stay for long since I'm going to Beacon today. Signed Yang

P.S: If you boys try anything with my sister then I'm going tear out both of your ribcages and make a birdcage out of them.

Chris looked at the note again with an intense thought brimming through his head. _Oh Shit!_ With this reaction, Chris ran up the stairs in a hurry. He opened Ruby's door and screamed. "WAKE UP, RUBY!" Chris saw the young girl fall out of bed and began to move, she had been wearing a black tank-top with a red heart on the center and a pair of white pajama pants with small pink hearts detailed into them.

"Why are you shouting?" she said while rubbing her head.

"Our ride to Beacon leaves, TODAY!" said Chris

Ruby stared at him wide-eyed and finally spoke in a loud voice. "WHAT!"

"Get dressed, forget about showering, and forget about eating unless it's a grab-and-go!" he quickly shouted.

Chris ran to the guest room to wake up Ben but already found him awake and trying to get his boots on, probably due to him hearing his older brother scream about their ride to Beacon.

After a few minutes, Chris, Ben, and Ruby bolted out the door.

* * *

_**Half an Hour Later**_

The trio manages to board the plane for Beacon and after regaining their breath from the "exercise" on the way here, they spotted Yang waving at them.

The gang walked over to Yang and was asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

Chris answered her question with a grin. "You meant you didn't hear the good news?"

Yang raised an eyebrow and replied. "What good news?"

Ben answered. "We're going to Beacon, too!"

Yang stood there wide-eyed with her jaw dropped until she finally grabbed Ruby in another one of her iron death gripping hugs. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby was gasping before she finally managed to say. "Please stop."

Yang released her from the hug saying. "But I'm so proud of you!"

The blonde turned to the brothers. "And you guys! I'm also impressed! You must be really strong if you're able to get in with no weapons."

Chris and Ben had to tell a good lie quick and responded. "Well we didn't get a chance to make our weapons so we thought there might be someone in Beacon who can make ours."

Ruby explained to Yang. "Really Sis, it was nothing."

Yang continues boasting. "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

The brothers scrunched a look at Yang and thought. _Bee's knees, seriously!_

Ruby nervously responded. "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked.

"I know I am." Ben answered only to get a punched in the arm by Chris.

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby sighed. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang gave her a one-armed hug. "But you are special."

"Yeah so don't beat yourself up over thinking you're not special." Chris responded.

"Come on, show us that adorable smile." Ben asked.

Ruby blushed for a bit at Ben's comment then smiled at the brothers.

A _VNN _report began playing on the ship talking about the wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick and the Faunus organization, the White Fang.

As the news ended an image of Glynda Goodwitch appeared. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

Yang asked the others. "Who's that?"

The hologram responded. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." As Yang looked at the brothers and asked. "Did you guys now about her?"

They nodded as they listened to the hologram continue its speech.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Then the hologram disappears

A few of the passengers looked outside in surprise with Ruby following suit. "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby along with Yang, Chris, and Ben looked out through the glass walls to the town below. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

Yang puts an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Beacon's our home, now."

"Yeah and who knows maybe you might find it to be a good experience." Chris replied.

"But first, let's just enjoy the view for a while." Ben said as he rubbed Ruby's head.

The gang hears a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

Yang rolled her eyes as she said. "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby looked to her sister. "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

Ben rubbed the back of his head. "Too bad, Vomit Boy ruined it."

Ruby looked to the ground and noticed something. "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

Yang started shuddering at the sight of the vomit. "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

Ruby tried to push her sister away from her. "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

The brothers watched the two girls mess around like a pair of kids.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" whispered Ben.

"Don't know but if this is how we got to live then we are so fucked." Chris whispered.

* * *

_**Minutes Later, Beacon Academy**_

The gang managed to get a front view of the school, along with several other students, as they stared in amazement at the academy.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" said Yang.

Ruby then mysteriously turned into what some would call Chibi Ruby as she began to stare with excited eyes at the weapons of the other students.

Chris's thoughts were. _Jesus, she's such a kid though I'm not gonna complain, these weapons do look pretty cool._

Yang yanks Ruby and snaps her out of her weapon trance. "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

Ruby looked at her sister with a frustrated look. "Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Finishing her comment, Ruby gazed at the rest of the passing weapons.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" said Yang.

"I gotta agree with your sister there, kiddo." Chris replied.

Ruby pulls out her scythe. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang playfully pulls down Ruby's hood. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

The brothers nodded to Ruby about making new friends.

Ruby pulls back her hood. "But... why would I need friends if I have you guys?"

Yang paused for a moment then a group of other students surrounded her in a flash and dashed away along with the group.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ben walks up to comfort her but unknowingly trips over a suitcase then a voice came with an angry tone. "What are you doing?!"

Chris looks back to see a young girl dressed in white stomp towards them to which Chris began to recognize the girl as Weiss Schnee. The girl wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has the Schnee crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She also wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf (also lined with red on the inside) and a small tiara that resembles icicles. Her long hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. In her segment of the logo, she appears to be as tall as, if not slightly taller, than Ruby. She also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon.

Ben got up and apologized while holding one of the cases.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" she said in a harsh tone.

"Uuhhh..." was all Ben could say for the moment.

"Give me that!" Weiss snatches the case from Ben and opened it to reveal jars of colored-powder inside. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"The what quarry?" said Ben.

"What are you, brain-dead?" She held up a jar of red Dust in her hand while closing the case. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Ruby starts coughing after breathing in some of the Dust. Ben and Chris look over to her.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!" Weiss continues to shake the vial.

Chris shouts. "Wait, don't shake that jar anymore!"

But his warning fell on deaf ears as Ruby was about to sneeze.

The brothers looked at the red-cloaked girl with wide-eyes.

"Oh…" said Chris.

"…Shit!" said Ben.

Then Ruby finally sneezed as a full-blown explosion composed of different elements erupted in their faces.

The brothers could barely hear anything for a while then they heard Weiss shouting at Ruby.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" shouted Weiss.

Ruby stood there twiddling her fingers with a look of embarrassment on her face. "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I-I..." Ruby couldn't come up with an answer as she still felt embarrassed.

"Hey, Snow Flake, leave her alone! What's it matter if she's a little young to attend the Academy?" Ben said in a furious tone.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss said in a stubborn attitude.

"Hey, she said she was sorry, you stuck-up little bitch!" Ben said in an even angrier tone.

"How dare you speak to me like that and with such vulgar language, you troublemaker." Weiss angrily replied. She reached for her weapon, Myrtenaster, and prepared to strike at the silver-haired boy.

Ben cracked his knuckles. "Bring it, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." A voice called.

Chris, Ben, Weiss, and Ruby looked over to see a girl dressed in black holding one of the bottles in one hand and a book in the other. Chris immediately identified her as Blake Belladonna.

Blake is a young girl of pale complexion, similar to Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Blake also wears a headband with an attached bow on her head as well. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Blake also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

Blake walked up to the others and joined in the conversation. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled in a smug attitude. "Finally! Some recognition!"

Blake then began to speak something else about the company. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

This comment caused Weiss to get angry while Chris, Ben and Ruby chuckled. "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" She walks up to Blake and swipes the jar out of her hands and leaves as her helpers gather her luggage.

Ruby still felt sorry. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" she sighs. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." she turns to Blake to see her walking away as well.

Chris spoke. "Well that was rather rude!"

Ruby then collapses on her back saying. "Welcome to Beacon..."

Ben felt sorry for the poor girl and was about to offer a hand until another interfered as a voice rang out. "Hey... I'm Jaune."

Ruby took his hand. "Ruby." As she stands up, she snickers once she recognized him. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Jaune stood there silent.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Ben replied.

* * *

_**Vale, Abandoned Building**_

"Roman, what have you gathered on these two?" Cinder asked.

Roman approached Cinder with a tablet. "My informants tell me that they checked into these kids, but so far nothing."

Cinder angrily asked. "What do you mean 'nothing'?" as the palm of her hand began to glow bright with flames.

Roman explained. "I mean we looked into their files and came up with nothing. No medical records, no birth certificates, not even a family tree. It's like these kids just…appeared out of nowhere."

Hearing this interested Cinder. "Hmm…Roman, tell your spies to continue surveillance on those, boys." She commanded.

Roman nodded and left the room.

"It would seem this is getting interesting." she replied as she smiled wickedly.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Auditorium**_

Chris, Ben, Ruby, and Jaune arrived at the auditorium which had been filled to the brim with people.

Ruby notices Yang waving to them. "Hey, guys! Over here! I saved some seats for you."

Chris, Ben, and Ruby bid farewell to Jaune and left to join Yang.

Yang turned to her sister. "How's your first day going, little sister?"

Ruby looked at Yang with an angry look. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

Yang backed up a bit. "Yikes; meltdown already?"

Chris spoke. "Well actually-!" until he was interrupted by Ruby.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" she struggled to remember some of the events.

Yang smiled broadly. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffed. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Uhh…Ruby!" said Ben.

"You!" shouted Weiss, standing behind Ruby.

The red-cloaked girl quickly jumped into her sister's arms. "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss lectured then glared at Ben. "And you! I'm surprised a rapscallion like you is still wandering around this place."

Ben furiously glared at her, trying to resist the urge to slap her.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." said Yang.

Chris stood in front of Weiss to calm the situation. "I apologize for my friend's rude behavior towards you as well as Ruby's little 'incident' outside." He thought to himself. _God, I hope this works!_ He held out his hand to Weiss. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Schnee! I'm Gabriel Dwyer!"

Weiss loosened her glare and took Chris's hand. "Greetings, Mr. Dwyer!"

"Now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you guys start off fresh with each other?" said Chris.

Ruby nodded and held out her hand. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss on the other hand, sarcastically spoke. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" she points to Jaune who picks up the motion.

The brothers thought of this. _Idiot!_

Ruby smiled. "Wow, really?!"

With a dead silence under her glare, Weiss spoke. "No."

The gang's attention was eventually drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin stood their readying the mike, with Glynda beside him.

Ozpin began his speech. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

Ozpin leaves the stage then Glynda comes to the mike. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

The brothers couldn't shake the feeling that Ozpin seemed kind of…off after he gave that speech.

Jaune approaches Weiss. "I'm a natural blonde, you know!"

The brothers along with Weiss put their hands to their faces in exasperation due to the blonde-haired boy's stupidity.

* * *

_**Nighttime, Beacon Academy Ballroom**_

Chris and Ben were in their pajamas while they unrolled their sleeping bags.

Chris wore a pair of black pajama pants with angel wings on both the front of the thighs and the back.

Ben wore a dark grey t-shirt with a crosshair on the center of the torso, a pair of black pajama shorts, and some socks.

Some of the female students had eyed Chris's perfectly toned chest and Ben's biceps which caused some of the other male students to grow jealous of the brothers.

Chris noticed Blake, wearing a black yukata, sitting by herself, reading her book in the candlelight. He got up and walked towards her. Blake took notice of his approach after she stopped reading her book for a bit and gazed at the crimson-eyed boy.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Blake responded with a blank expression.

Chris sat next to Blake; knowing her name, Chris decided to introduce himself. "My name is Gabriel by the way."

"Blake." she responded without taking her eyes off the book.

Chris let out a sigh. "Okay, why are you hiding your ears?"

Blake stared at Chris wide-eyed. "What d-do you mean?"

Chris gave Blake a blank expression and whispered. "I'm not that much of a fool. I know you're a Faunus and I also know you use to a member of the White Fang."

Blake lowered her book and let out a sigh. "How'd you know?"

"For one, I noticed your bow twitched when someone whispered or muttered." As Chris poked the bow on Blake's head causing it to twitch. "Also, there is no human being alive with amber-colored eyes so I figured that you must be a Faunus."

Blake looked to the ground. "So are you going to tell people?"

"Nope." Chris simply said.

Blake gave him a confused look. "Why not?"

"'Cause personally, I hold no hate for Faunus; I've already seen the same situation the Faunus go through in their fight for equality." Chris softly said.

Then Yang drags Ruby over to the pair, sitting against the wall. "Catch ya later, Blake."

Chris waved to Blake then walk towards his sleeping bag.

He found Ben already asleep in his bag then crawled inside his own sleeping bag and fell to slumber, waiting for tomorrow for the initiation.

* * *

**Now that the brothers have arrived at Beacon, they've already met some new friends and enemies. How will their time in Beacon turn out? Will they survive the initiation? Find out in the next chapter of…**_**RWBY: Dimensional Warriors.**_

**I didn't have enough time to put Gundam-related material in this, but during the next chapter is when it shall be introduced, promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've now decided to reveal the Gundam-related material as well as the brothers' weapons in this Chapter so I apologize for the wait. I do not own (except the OCs) RWBY or Gundam, all rights got to Monty and Sunrise.**

_**RWBY: Dimensional Warriors**_

**Chapter 3: The Soaring Angel and the Crimson Hunter!**

_**Morning, Beacon Academy**_

Sunlight shined through the windows of the ballroom as night passed; Chris had been among the first of the students to wake up.

As he enters the men's bathroom to shower, Chris notices a very tall boy with short burnt orange hair, wearing silver-gray armor with a black shirt and black pants that contained red trimmings; he also had a red belt around his waist. One thought was on Chris's mind. _Cardin Winchester!_

Cardin noticed Chris looking at him. "Hey, kid! What are you staring at?" he said in a threatening voice.

"N-Nothing, I just z-zoned out for a bit." Chris stuttered, not wanting to get in a fight with Cardin.

Cardin walked up to Chris and shoved him to the wall. "Whatever, kid! Don't get in my way again!" he threatened as he left the bathroom.

Chris slowly stood up. _Now I know how Jaune feels when he's near that, asshole. _He walked to the showers and soaked in the warm water. After he finished his shower, Chris put his clothes on and proceeded to the cafeteria for breakfast.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy-Cafeteria, Half an hour later**_

Ben walks in the cafeteria to see over half the students eating; he notices Chris with Ruby and Yang eating as well. After grabbing a plate of pancakes, Ben sat down next to his older brother and joined in on the conversation.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." Chris said after gulping down his coffee. "I thought you'd never get up, Robin?!"

"Well it's not like I had an alarm clock with me!" Ben annoyingly replied.

"Whatever! Just make sure you're awake next time!" said Chris.

"Speaking of being awake, we should check our weapons for the initiation, today." said Yang.

Chris and Ben glared at Yang. "What?"

"We don't have any weapons! Remember!" Ben shouted.

"Well then why don't we go to the weapon station?" The brothers looked at Ruby. "There should be a station for new students to create their weapons if they don't have one with them."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ben shouted as he began to shovel his pancakes down his throat before choking on them.

"Jeez, man! Calm down! Drink this before you turn blue!" Chris gives his brother a glass of water.

He gulps the liquid down in a quick chug. "Okay…as I was saying. Let's get to the weapon station before we go to the initiation." Ben says breathing heavily.

"I can give you the directions for it." Ruby replies as she pulls out her scroll and began to fiddle with the screen. "There, you guys should get a message by now."

A ping came from Chris's pocket as he pulls out his own scroll and finds a holographic image of the Academy being shown. A red path trails from the cafeteria to another room about 20 meters away. "Thanks for showing us, Ruby."

"No problem, guys. Hurry back, so I can see your weapons!" she replied with a smile.

The brothers left the table and waved goodbye to Ruby and Yang as they exited the cafeteria.

* * *

_**Weapons Room-5 minutes later**_

The brothers find the weapon station that Ruby had explained and did a mock sword battle to see who gets to make their weapon first.

Chris goes for a horizontal strike while Ben tried to go for a vertical jump attack but he didn't have his older brother's speed and lost the mock battle.

Chris used the 3D-image screen to interlock and change different parts for his weapons as well as give them its color. With his order complete, he pressed the construct button and watched as a set of mechanical arms began to rapidly build his weapons then a beep came from the machine and opened a storage case on top of it.

Chris's new arsenal consisted of two M1900-style handguns in two different colors, one black and the other silver; (Basically, he created Dante's signature handguns, _Ebony & Ivory_) a large silver tanto sword with a large handle and possesses a guard on the handle; the handle had some red nylon string wrapped around it with some cutout holes in the blade and sports a U shaped cutout on the spine.

Ben stepped toward the machine repeated the same process his older brother did and watched the machine create his weapons.

Ben's arsenal consisted of a large double-action hunting revolver with a dark finish with intricate engravings etched all around the gun; the barrel had the phrases "_Sic Semper Tyrannous_" on the left and "_Against All Tyrants_" on the other. His main weapon is a custom-made scout rifle that is coated in a desert camouflage with a black rubber eye-piece on the scope and comes pre-equipped with an extended magazine, a slightly shorter barrel and a maintenance kit stored in the stock.

The brothers withdrew their weapons to their resting place and left the room to meet up with Ruby and Yang at the cliffs for the initiation.

* * *

_**Beacon Cliff-15 minutes later**_

Chris and Ben stood on silver tiles next to Ruby, Yang, and Jaune along with the rest of the first-year students as they look to Professor Ozpin with his mug along with Glynda behind him with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." explained Ozpin.

Glynda approached the students. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"Huh!" exclaimed Ben.

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby said with a worried look.

Ozpin walked back and forth while explaining. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

The brothers looked at each other along with Ruby and Yang.

Ruby groaned upon hearing this.

Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Chris, Ben, Yang, and Ruby stared at Ozpin wide-eyed. "Whaaaat?!" They yelled.

A girl in pink was talking to a boy in green. "See? I told you-!"

Ozpin looked around the row of first-years. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune chuckles nervously then gulps loudly after hearing these words.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" as Ozpin finishes his speech.

Jaune raises his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin ignores the remark. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Chris pulls out his sword and gets into a battle-ready position along with Ben who has his sniper rifle out. The other students ready themselves and one by one they are launched from the pads.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question? "Jaune still raising his hand, not looking at the others being launched. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin says with a blank expression.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'." Ozpin replied.

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune nervously answered.

Yang turns to Ruby and the brothers and winked at them while putting on a pair of aviator sunglasses as her pad launched.

Ruby's pad launched a second later.

Ben launched after that while shouting. "Banzai!"

"It's party time!" Chris soon launched after his brother as he laughed.

Chris and Ben soared through the air then heard Jaune screaming behind them.

Ruby shouted. "Birdie, no!"

Ben looked at Ruby and yelled. "Who the hell is Birdie?"

"Look behind you, dude!" shouted Chris.

Ben looks back to see some black feathers floating down. "Oh…that's Birdie."

"Focus on landing, Robin!" shouted Chris.

Ben nodded as he used his sniper rifle to slow his descent.

Chris did three front-flips and embedded his sword in a tree, back-flipping onto the blade.

Ben's descent had slowed with enough speed for him to land and performs a roll to diminish any shock to his feet. "Nailed it!"

* * *

_**Emerald Forest-Chris's location**_

"Huh, I wonder where Ben landed. I didn't get to see him land so he must be farther away from my position." Chris said as he looked around the area.

Hearing a rustle in the bushes, he dropped from the tree and rushed over to the sound and called out. "Hey, is anybody there?"

Low growls began to fill the bushes as Chris sighed. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

_**Emerald Forest-Ben's location**_

Ben climbs a tree and uses his rifle's IR scope to search for any heat signatures near his position.

"Come on! There's gotta be someone around this place somewhere?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, a flash of heat appeared in his scope and with a breath, Ben climbed down the tree and approached the heat signature with his revolver's barrel pointing right at it.

"Come on out or else, I'll shoot!" he yelled.

A large black mass began to rise from around the trees and turned to Ben with a murderous intent written all over its face; a bear-like creature with a white mask covering its face as the red eyes glared at the silver-haired boy.

"Well shit!" Ben exclaimed.

* * *

_**Emerald Forest-Chris's location**_

A claw tries to tear off his face, but Chris managed to back-flip away from it and pulled his handguns on his attacker.

"Huh…so the first Grimm I get to kill, are a bunch of fucking Beowolves." he sighed. "Gotta say; I'm a little bit disappointed."

Werewolf-like creatures wearing white masks with strange marks on their faces jumped out of the bushes and surrounded Chris.

"So you brought, friends?" he pointed his handguns in opposite directions. "Now this party can really get started!" he smiles manically as the Grimm attacked.

A Beowolf pounced at Chris, but was shot in the head by his black handgun.

Chris jumped into the air and fired his pistols while performing a corkscrew, killing several of the Grimm and wounding a few others. Landing in a crouch, another Beowolf attacked Chris and knocked away one of his handguns; the wolf bit his left arm and began to gnash away at his flesh.

"Hey! Second date…no tongue!" he shouted while pulling out his sword.

With his free arm, Chris cleaved the Beowolf's head clean off and shook the blood of his sword.

Checking his left arm, Chris gazed in amazement as the wound on his arm began to already heal then noticed a golden glow wrapped around his body.

"Looks like I just unlocked, my Aura." he said to himself as the glow dissipates. "Man, I love this world!"

* * *

_**Emerald Forest-Ben's location**_

An Ursa Major charges at Ben and tries to tear him in half with its claws, but Ben managed to duck from its attack and fired his revolver; the red Dust-tipped bullets blew off one of the beast's legs and obliterated its left arm.

The Ursa roared in pain as it slowly bled to death, but Ben decided to end the dying Grimm's suffering and aimed his rifle at the creature's head.

* * *

_**Emerald Forest-Chris's location**_

A loud gunshot rang throughout the forest while Chris was picking up his handgun.

_Sounds like Ben bagged himself a kill._ He thought as he sprinted to the location of the gunshot.

* * *

_**Emerald Forest-Ben's location**_

Ben stared at the corpse of the Ursa while reloading his weapons then heard more rustling in the bushes causing him to point his rifle at the shrubs, waiting to pull the trigger if another hostile appears.

The figure comes out in view and shouts. "Hey, Ben. How's it going?"

There stood Chris with his sword slung over his shoulder with his silver handgun in his left hand.

* * *

_**Beacon Cliffs-10 minutes later**_

Glynda watches the students on a tablet overlooking the Emerald Forest and walks up to Ozpin. "The last pair has been formed, sir."

She taps the tablet, revealing the brothers. "Gabriel Dwyer and Robin Deadeye. Strange…for a pair who just met each other, they seem to get along quite well. Still they're probably better off than Miss Nikos." She taps the screen of her tablet revealing Jaune Arc and a girl dressed as an Amazon.

Ozpin stood in silence.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda deactivates the tablet. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She turns to Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Ozpin didn't reply. "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer Glynda; he watches his tablet with a contemplating interest as it reveals Ruby Rose with Weiss Schnee.

* * *

_**Emerald Forest-20 minutes later**_

After walking through the forest, the brothers come upon an open field with a temple situated at the center.

"Hey, I think I see someone over there?" said Chris.

The brothers see two figures near the temple. "I think its Yang and that other girl." Ben shouted.

Chris stared at the blonde and the girl with the black bow. "Come on, let's get down there!"

Ben nodded as the brothers slid down the hill and jogged up to the girls.

"Hey, guys! You finally made it here!" Yang yelled as she waved to the siblings approaching.

"Sup, Yang!" Chris turned to Blake. "How's it going, Blake?"

The black bowed girl gave Chris a smile and a weak wave.

"So what's with the chess pieces?" Ben asked.

"I think they're the relics that we're supposed to get." Yang said while using her finger to scratch her cheek.

A high-pitched scream rang throughout the forest. "Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?"

"Uhh…that's not a girl…" Chris replied. "…that's Jaune."

Yang and Ben stared at Chris wide-eyed then they broke off laughing to the brink of tears.

Chris shook his head in disappointment at the two then turned to Blake who had been looking up at the sky.

"Uhh…Blake, what are you looking at?" Chris asked.

Blake pointed to the sky and a familiar girl in red fell from the sky. "Heads uuuuuuuu-!"

Ruby was about to smash into the ground until Jaune crashed into her, knocking them both into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang who had stopped laughing.

A voice rang out. "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" as the group turned to see a girl with orange hair riding an Ursa. "Awwww... It's broken." As she fell off the dead Grimm and observed her kill, a boy with black hair and magenta eyes appeared.

"Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again." The boy said as he caught his breath.

He looks up to find his partner gone and looks around frantically trying to find her.

The girl passes Chris with almost inhuman speed and grabs a white rook piece while singing. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" the boy in green yelled.

Nora stopped and saluted. "Coming, Ren!"

_What the fuck is with this girl! _Chris thought.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

Yang was about to answer until a loud screech came from the forest; a red-haired girl in armor sprints into the open with a giant scorpion following her.

"Jaune!" the red-head shouted.

"Pyrrha!" he screamed with worry.

Ruby jumps off the branch of the tree with Jaune whining. "Ruby!"

The red-cloaked girl lands next to Yang, Chris, and Ben.

"Ruby!" they shouted with relief.

"Yang! Gabriel! Robin!" she raises her arms to hug them.

Out of nowhere, Nora gets in between them shouting. "Nora!" the group is knocked off-balance by this sudden interruption.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang was _literally_ on fire as her eyes changed from lilac to red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

The group waited. "Well it's been two seconds." Ben chuckled.

Yang gave him a death glare that made his legs begin to wobble.

Ruby tugged on Yang's sleeve. "Umm...Yang?" she points to the sky.

Up in the sky, a giant black bird is flying in the air and hanging on its talon was none other then Weiss as she displayed a look of fear.

"How could you leave me?!" she called down to Ruby.

"I said 'jump'!" shouted Ruby.

"She's gonna fall." said Blake.

"She'll be fine." Ruby countered.

_No, she isn't! _The brothers thought.

"She's falling." Ren blankly answered.

_There it is. _The brothers finished their thoughts.

Weiss had begun falling through the air; Chris noticed Jaune out of the tree and preparing to jump.

_Not this time, buddy!_ Chris thought as he sprinted and jumped into the air.

Jaune jumped for Weiss, but his chance to win her heart failed as a dark blur had already grabbed the pale beauty.

The group stood in amazement and some of them even giggled at the sight of Chris holding Weiss, bridal-style, as her head lay against his chest, unconscious.

_Huh…from this close, she's actually quite cute._ Chris thought to himself. He noticed she began to move then she opened her eyes.

"Good to see you're alright, Miss Schnee." He says with a smile.

Weiss notices she is in Chris's arms and starts blushing uncontrollably. "Put me down! Put me down this instant!" she yelled.

Chris gently placed her down. "I apologize if it made you uncomfortable." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

The two heard laughter coming from the temple as the rest of their fellow classmates were talking about them.

"Oh, man; is the heiress starting to fall head-over heels for someone who caught her?" Yang said.

Chris and Weiss looked at each other then turned their heads away with blushes on their faces.

Pyrrha was knocked beside the group by the Death Stalker, ending the laughter.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouted as she charged at the Death Stalker with Crescent Rose.

Yang yelled. "Ruby, wait!"

"What the hell is she doing?" Ben shouted.

_Damn it, she's going to get herself killed._ Chris thought to himself.

Ruby tries swiping at the Death Stalker with her scythe and fires a round at the creature which does little to no effect. The Grimm swiped the young girl away causing her to land on her back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said to the group while slowly getting up.

She turns around to see the Death Stalker and shoots it in the skull, before running away from it as it chases her.

Yang runs to her sister. "Ruby!"

"Damn it! Robin, come on!" Chris shouted to his brother.

The Nevermore soars above Ruby and with a flap of its wings, unleashes a wave of sharp feathers at the girl.

Ruby's cloak gets caught by one of the feathers and more feathers blocked Yang's path to her sister. Chris and Ben jump over the feathers that blocked Yang and continued their advance to Ruby.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang screamed.

Ruby struggles to wring her cloak free. "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches Ruby and raised its golden stinger above her, ready to kill her.

Yang reaches out in vain, screaming her sister's name. "Ruby!"

The brothers shouted. "NOOOOOO!"

A glow shines from the wrist bracers on Chris and Ben's arms and enveloped their bodies.

* * *

_**Location: Unknown**_

Chris opened his eyes to find himself on a green field filled with many types of flowers. "Where am I? Why am I here?" he asked himself.

"Chris? Is that you?" a familiar voice rang out.

"Ben? Where are you, man?" he shouted.

"Right next to you, idiot!" he turned to see his brother next to him.

"Any idea where we are?" Ben asked.

"If I did then I would've known how to get out of here." Chris replied.

"Then what the hell brought us he-" A flash of light interrupted Ben which began to blind the brothers.

Suddenly, the light began to dissipate as a young woman dressed in a white robe and another young woman dressed in a black robe. Both of the women were beyond beautiful with light skin and bright red lips; the woman in white had long rich blonde hair with crystal blue eyes and the woman in black had raven black hair with ruby red eyes.

The brothers stood in awe as the two women approached them and spoke in soft voices.

"Greetings, young ones." said the woman in white.

"We are the spirits of the gemstones that are embedded in the bracers on your arms." said the woman in black.

The boys looked at each other and at the same time asked. "What are your names?"

The woman in white responded. "I am called, Celestine."

The woman in black responded next. "I am called, Brunhilda."

"Why are we here?" Chris asked.

The two spirits praised. "We have watched your actions for a time. The light in your souls is far brighter than any we have been able to read."

"And that's why you brought us here?" Ben questioned.

Brunhilda shook her head. "No, we brought you here because you needed power. You wish for the power to protect those that you value more than yourselves."

"What power are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"We have searched your memories for beings that will become your strength and armor. The beings that you call 'Gundams' are the one thing we were able to find."

"You didn't see anything personal now, did you?" the brothers asked.

"Do not worry; we are not so heartless as to explore our masters' personal history."

The two brothers thought amongst themselves about the situation and looked at the spirits. "What must we do to acquire this power?"

"Close your eyes and speak the words, young masters." said Celestine.

Both Chris and Ben closed their eyelids and waited to hear the words.

"So what are we supposed to say?" Ben asked.

"You already know them. Now, let us return you to your friends."

A bright light shines as the field disappears.

* * *

_**Emerald Forest**_

Yang reaches out to her sister in vain. "Ruby!"

The stinger of the Death Stalker rose above Ruby's head and plunged forward to kill the girl. Ruby could only sit and watch in fear as she closed her eyes and waited for the stinger to end her life then a bright light shined and everything went silent.

Ruby opened her eyes and noticed Chris standing in front of her; he had held the stinger with only one hand and had stopped the Death Stalker's movement. Ben appeared soon after and struck the scorpion with his fist, sending the creature flying back.

Ruby smiled after her friends' sudden appearance then noticed something different about them.

Chris's eyes had begun to glow bright red while Ben's eyes had glowed blue. They both pushed their right arms out in front of them and the gems began to glow on their wrist bracers then a chant came from the two.

Chris shouted. "_Knight of the Silver Wings! Descend from the Heavens! With these words, I command you…Grant me your power! Verto!"_

Ben shouted. _"Crimson Hunter! Ascend from the Shadows! With these words, I command you…Grant me your power! Verto!"_

_(I recommend playing some good music. For anime people, play a good anime song that goes well with this. For regular music people, possibly hard rock or something like that; no pop, it'll just mess it up.)_

Light shined for a brief second then it began to fade, revealing two armored figures standing in front of Ruby.

The first one had mainly a color of blue and white with some red trimmings around the armor; it had four angelic wings on its back and a green orb on its torso. (This is basically the _Endless Waltz _version of the Wing Gundam Zero; look up for a description if you don't know.)

The second one had been mainly colored red along with some patches of dark red with some white on the legs; it also had a mask on its face unlike the other one. (This is basically the Gundam Astraea Type F with its mask and only its GN Pistols equipped; same with the one above look for a description if you don't know.)

Everyone stood in awe as the armored beings stood there as if they were Gods that descended from the Heavens themselves then the silence had been broken.

"Uhh…someone want to explain to me why Gabriel and Robin just turned into those things?" Yang asks as she points at the armored figures.

"This is strange indeed. I've never seen anything like this before." Blake replied.

"Hey, I think there's something on their foreheads?" Jaune pointed out.

The group focused on the foreheads of the robots and was able to make out the words etched into them.

"What the heck is Gundam?" Yang asked.

"It could be the name of those robots over there or it could be a codename for the armor." Ren suggested.

"Uh oh…I think those guys are coming back!" Jaune pointed at the Nevermore and the Death Stalker roar in anger as they charged at the Gundams.

The winged-Gundam spread its wings and flew at the Nevermore while the masked Gundam pulled out its pistols and sprinted towards the Death Stalker.

Nora looked at the winged-Gundam with stars in her eyes. "Pretty!"

Weiss stared at the wings of the Gundam as the sunlight glimmered along the feathers that held their form. "This sight truly is something to behold."

The Nevermore flapped its wings and a wave of sharp feathers flew towards the winged-Gundam; with quick bursts from the boosters, the Gundam managed to dodge each one of the black feathers with ease. As the Nevermore charged at the Gundam to ram and crush it, it grabbed onto the bird's neck and pulled out a glowing green sword from its shoulder. The Gundam stabbed the Grimm's neck and proceeded to tear it to pieces with its free hand.

The masked Gundam jumped onto the Death Stalker's tail and fired one of its pistols at the stinger; the glowing tip fell on the creature's head and it roared in pain as it tried to shake its passenger off its back. The red robot jumped into the air and disappeared at the sunlight then scores of bright green particles filled the sky as they spread over the forest. The Death Stalker couldn't find its prey in the air until a faint pink glow came at it at an incredible speed; before it realized the Gundam used gravity to increase its speed, the creature had its head pierced by the same glowing blade as the winged-Gundam.

Ruby could only look up at these Gundams in awe and admiration as they had easily defeated the Grimm without even getting their armor scratched. The masked Gundam walked to Ruby and removed the feather in her cloak while using its glowing blade to cut off a majority of the feather.

The rest of the group ran up to Ruby and the masked Gundam while the winged-Gundam began to float down.

Yang runs up to Ruby and puts her in another death-gripping hug while tears streamed down her face. "Thank goodness you're safe!" Yang said while sobbing.

Ruby chuckled a bit then gasped. "Yang…I still…can't breathe!"

Yang released Ruby. "Sorry."

The sisters turned to the rest of the group as they began questioning the masked Gundam.

"First off, who are you?" asked Weiss.

"What were those weapons you used?" asked Pyrrha.

"What's with that freaky light show you did in the sky?" asked Jaune.

"Are there anymore of you?" asked Ren.

"What sort of Semblance did you use to make this?" asked Blake.

"Where could I get me one of those?" asked Nora.

The others turned to Nora with surprised looks then the masked Gundam began to glow and disappear into green particles, revealing the one controlling the armor: Ben.

The group stared at Ben with wide eyes and was left speechless as the armor disappeared.

"Uhh…is there a problem, guys?" he asked.

Jaune pointed at Ben. "If Robin is that masked Gundam thing…then that means that the winged one is…"

The winged-Gundam lands on the ground gracefully as the wings surrounded its body like a feathered cloak. The Gundam glowed like the other one and instead disappeared in a gust of silver-colored feathers, revealing the controller: Chris.

"I'm sorry to say, everyone but we have no time to start standing around and asking questions." Chris said in a rather commanding tone.

"He's right. Our mission is to acquire an artifact and get back to the Cliffs." Ruby nods to Chris. "There's no reason to stay here anymore."

The group nodded at this remark as each grabbed a relic and dashed back to the Cliffs.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy-Auditorium-2 hours later**_

After the forming of Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, Chris and Ben stepped onto the stage in front of Ozpin.

"And finally: Gabriel Dwyer and Robin Deadeye. You two have acquired the black and white king chess pieces. Therefore, you are now being given the option to join other first-year teams though you shall be used as reserve members on your selected team." Ozpin looks at the boys with a smile on his face. "What is your choice?"

The brothers didn't hesitate when they were given this opportunity. "Team RWBY, sir!"

"Very well, from now on you are members of Team RWBY. However, don't expect the name to be changed just because you have joined an already formed team." Ozpin replied as he finished the initiation ceremony.

With that, the audience cheered for the new teams that have been formed in Beacon.

* * *

_**Vale, Abandoned Warehouse**_

Cinder sat in her chair, staring at the moon, unable to get the images of the dark-haired, crimson-eyed boy out of her head then a knock on her door rang.

"Who is it?" she shouted in a threatening voice.

Roman enters the room. "I have some good news for you, Miss Cinder!"

She turns around and patiently asks. "What might that be exactly?"

"One of my informants tell me that the boys' were able to unlock the wrist bracers' power." He said with a smile.

He slides a tablet on the table to Cinder which she grabbed with one hand. She looked at images and recordings of the boys' transformations and battles with the Nevermore and Death Stalker.

Cinder grinned at this information but the designs on the armor they wore had not been known to any form of cybernetics or robotics; she looks at Roman. "What info do you have these armors?"

Roman cleared his throat. "The informant who reported this said that these strange armors are called 'Gundam'."

"Hmm…Gundam huh." Cinder looked at each image of the armors but found the winged one to be of interest to her. "Who controlled the winged one?"

"My informant tells me that the boy's name is Gabriel Dwyer. The crimson-eyed child you seem so fascinated with." Roman replies.

Cinder gives him a deathly glare and tells him to leave which he did without question. She continues to look at the image even more. "Hmm…Gabriel Dwyer, I will soon make you mine." She then lets out a sinister laughter as it filled the night sky under the moonlit glow.

* * *

**Chris and Ben have now unlocked the secret power of their bracers, but is it the only secret they possess? What is Cinder's true purpose in wanting Chris? Are there really other Gundams? Find out in the next chapter of…**_**RWBY: Dimensional Warriors.**_

**A/N: If you want to know what Chris's sword looks like then I'm pasting a link to this below. I recommend you look up Futuristic Zombie Slasher Tanto**

**Give me some reviews please**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've seen the number of views increasing on this. Now in this chapter, I will introduce a darker more ferocious Gundam. I do not own (except the OCs) RWBY or Gundam; all rights go to their respective owners.**

_**RWBY: Dimensional Warriors**_

**Chapter 4: Love is in the Air! Epyon Appears!**

_**Beacon Academy-Team RWBY Dorm**_

Chris and Ben had slept on the floor while the girls slept in the beds after their agreement last night.

_**(Flashback)Team RWBY Dorm-10 hours ago**_

* * *

Weiss had been arguing with Chris and Ben over their decision while the rest of Team RWBY watched and listened.

"Come on…can't you just be happy for us?" Chris asked Weiss.

"Absolutely not!" she yelled. "It is indecent to have boys and girls in the same room."

"Really…'cause Team JNPR has two girls and two boys in the same room and they aren't complaining." Ben countered.

Weiss was lost for words. "Well…I…don't have an answer for that."

_Guess Ms. Know-it-all doesn't know everything. _Ben thought.

"I know this must be frustrating for you, Weiss but it was our decision to join the team." Chris said with a smile.

"Then why couldn't you choose a different team?" she asked.

Chris paused with a blush on his face. "Are you saying we joined the team only to get in your pants?" he asked.

The girls blushed at this remark, especially Weiss. "That is not what I-" before Weiss could finish, Ruby walked in between them.

"Please, stop!" she turned to the heiress. "Weiss, we can't change their decision so we have no choice but to deal with it."

Weiss turned away from her leader. "Fine!" she glares at the brothers. "But if I catch you two trying anything perverted; you'll feel the worst pain in your lives!"

Chris unfazed by her threat simply smiled. "If that is what you feel is best then I shall keep my dirty thoughts to myself."

Ben merely glared at the heiress. "Whatever even if I did have those thoughts, you definitely wouldn't be in them."

"Why do you say that?" Blake asks.

Ben grinned. "It's because the heiress here doesn't have enough 'oomph' in her chest." he said in a mocking tone.

Chris, Ruby, Blake, and Yang stared at the silver-haired boy with wide-eyes then turned to Weiss who began to have a murderous aura surround her entire form.

Ben turned to Weiss and caught her pulling out her weapon.

"Me and my big mouth…" was all Ben could say before Weiss attacked him.

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

Weiss sheathed her weapon and began to calm down. "Well…now that that's over." she turns to her teammates. "Let's see if we can come to an agreement."

Chris looked to his brother, lying on the ground, beaten to a pulp, and barely alive. (His spirit can be seen leaving his mouth)

_Mother of God, I hope I don't haft to go through that. _He thought. "So…what sort of agreement are you asking?" Chris asked.

"Well…" Weiss looks to the beds. "…there are only four beds so…"

Chris sighed in defeat. "Alright, we'll sleep on the floor but we're getting two more beds after this."

"Then we are in agreement." Weiss held out her hand and Chris took it as they shook.

* * *

_**Present Time**_

Chris and Ben continued to sleep peacefully until a loud whistle blew and forced them to wake up.

"What the heck?" Chris shouted.

A body dropped onto Chris and landed on his chest. He looked up to find Weiss lying on top of him in her pajamas, groaning in pain.

As she opened her eyes, Weiss had been face-to-face with Chris and both of their faces flushed brightly when they were almost slightly touching noses with each other.

"Uhh…do you want to get off me, please?" he asked.

"Oh…uh…sorry!" Weiss sat up and turned her head away from him.

As they were collecting themselves, a familiar voice shouts to them.

"Good morning, Team RWBY!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss had an annoyed look on her face as she asked. "What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Was that whistle really necessary?" Ben asked.

"Where did you get a whistle anyways?" Chris asked.

Ruby hadn't even paid attention to their questions. "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss, Chris, and Ben got up and brushed the dust off.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked in a confused tone.

"Say what, now?" the brothers asked.

They noticed Yang carrying a bunch of stuff and dressed in her school uniform along with Blake.

"Decorating!" Yang said.

Weiss and the boys stared with confused looks. "What?!"

Blake lifted her suitcase. "We still have to unpack." The suitcase opens and spills its contents on the floor. "Aaaand clean."

Weiss didn't look very enthusiastic about the idea, but the brothers thought about it and nodded to unpack and clean. Ruby blows her whistle at their faces, knocking them to the floor.

Ruby grinned as she boasted. "Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Gabriel, Robin, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" She raises her fist into the air, yelling. "Banzai!"

Everyone, except for Weiss, joined in. "Banzai!"

* * *

_**A few minutes of decorating and cleaning later**_

_Wow, who knew that decorating and cleaning a dorm would be this difficult._ Chris thought.

_Thank God, we're finally done! _Ben thought.

The dorm room now had a mixture of the team's belongings. Yang had set up a poster with a boy band on it, Weiss had placed a large painting to the left side of the room, Blake had a bunch of her books stacked on a shelf, Ruby had cut the curtains diagonally but managed to fix it, Chris had placed his electric guitar and amp in a corner, and Ben had a music player setup next to Chris's guitar.

"Now then…about the beds?" Chris pointed out.

The group turned to the beds stacked in the center.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake added.

"Looks like a hurricane hit the place." Ben remarked.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..." Yang asked.

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby said in an excited tone.

Weiss looked at her with a worried face. "Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous."

"And super-awesome!" Yang shouted with glee.

"It does seem efficient." Blake added.

"I agree." Chris answered.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss said in a demanding voice.

"I think we just did." Ruby replied.

Blake held her thumb up, Yang did a double-rocker pose, Weiss angrily curled her fists to her sides, Chris made a peace sign, and Ben did a double-thumb up gesture. The team rushed to the beds and began to work.

* * *

_**5 minutes later**_

The team gazes and marvels at their work.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby shouted.

While Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it. Chris and Ben still don't have their beds yet.

Ruby raises her arm in the arm with a grin. "Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...!" then she sits on her bed with a book on her lap. "Classes..."

Ben pulls out the schedule for their classes. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

Weiss stared at him wide-eyed. "What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?"

Ben turns to her and replies. "Yeah, that's right."

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss shouted.

Weiss rushes out of the room and down the hall. The members of RWBY and JNPR peeked out from their doorways to look at her go.

Ruby flabbergasts until she shouts. "To class!"

Ruby, Blake, Yang, Chris, and Ben sprint from their room to follow Weiss.

Chris turns back to JNPR and yells. "Come on, guys or else you'll be late!"

Team JNPR follows after them and sprints for their class.

* * *

_**A few minutes later**_

Both the teams managed to make it to class on time before the teacher could arrive. Team JNPR sat in different seats away from each other (besides Nora sitting next to Ren) while Team RWBY sat together at the front of the class.

Chris sat in between Weiss and Ruby while Ben sat next to Blake. The teacher entered through the classroom doors and introduced himself as Professor Peter Port.

Peter Port is an elderly man, appearing to be about in his mid-fifties. He wears a burgundy suit with gold trimming and gold buttons running down the collar and by the wrists. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly obese.

The brothers raised their eyebrows at the pudgy man. _They should call this guy, Professor Pork instead. _They both thought.

The professor cleared his throat and began to speak. "Monsters! Deeeemons...Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Silence filled throughout the classroom when Port told the joke.

_Wow, fat and bad at telling jokes. What's next is he a pervert? _The brothers thought.

Port continues. "Uhhhh...And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port winks at Yang causing the blonde to shudder.

_And that answers our question._ Chris and Ben thought.

The speech continues. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

A student stands up and raises his fist into the air shouting; everyone in the room stared at the student until he sat back down in embarrassment.

Professor Port continued speaking. "That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man...Me! When I was a boy..."

_Oh God, this is worse than the school back home._ The brothers thought.

Chris notices Ruby drawing something on paper and tried to see what it was, but couldn't see it since she covered it with her arm.

Ruby snickers at her creation and shows a picture of an even fatter Professor Port with a change in his name, calling him 'Professor Poop'. Chris, Ben, Yang, and Blake started snickering at the picture while Weiss looked at it with an annoyed face until Port diverted their attention back to him.

He continues his story. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Chris didn't pay attention to the rest of the story and noticed Weiss growing impatient with Ruby's childish antics then something caught his attention.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked.

Weiss tried to hold up her hand but had been stopped by Chris.

"Don't try to prove yourself; it will only make you look incompetent." He whispered. "Let me show you what can happen if you stay focused." Chris smiles and raises his hand.

Professor Port grinned at the young man. "Well, then, let's find out! Shall we lad?" he gestured to a cage surrounded in shadow with low squeals coming inside the bars. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Chris jumps from his seat and flips in front of the cage.

"Goooo, Gabriel!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake cheers as she waves a small flag with their team initials.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheers with her teammates.

"Ruby! He's trying to focus!" Weiss shouts angrily at her 'leader'.

Ruby gave a sheepish look. "Oh, um...Sorry..."

Ben glared at Weiss and clenched his fists, resisting the urge to attack the heiress.

"Uhh…Aren't you going to change, lad?" the professor asked.

Chris only smiles and shook his head. "It won't be necessary, sir."

"Very well, then. I wish you the best of luck." Port remarked as he pulls out his axe. "Let the match...begin!"

Port swings his weapon and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door, and revealing a Boarbatusk inside.

The boar-like creature charged at Chris, who just stood there waiting, as it jumped into the air and spun clockwise until it had been grabbed in mid-air by its tusks, 'causing the class to gasp at the sight. Chris held the Grimm in the air as it struggled to break from his grip.

"Gabriel! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby hinted before being interrupted.

"Stop telling him what to do!" Weiss angrily yelled.

Ruby sat back down, hurt at Weiss's rebuttal; Ben clenched his fists tighter and bit his lip until blood began to trickle from his mouth.

Using Ruby's info; Chris formed his right hand into a chop and lunged it at the Boarbatusk, piercing its stomach and plunged his other hand inside the wound. With inhuman strength, he slowly began to pull the squealing creature in half as its cries of pain ceased after the two halves flew from his hands and laid on the ground, lifeless.

The class could only stare at the blood-covered boy in amazement and fear then the silence had been broken by the teacher. "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter-in-training! Though, I must admit that action of yours seemed to have frightened the other students."

Chris turned to Professor Port and smiled. "I apologize if my actions frightened everyone, sir." He turns to the class and bows his head. "Please, accept my deepest apologies, everyone."

The class didn't speak, but they only clapped for Chris's performance, though some of the students still felt uneasy about his recent actions.

The teacher turned to his clock and then back to the class. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...Stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares at Ruby and leaves the classroom.

Jaune saw here leave. "Sheesh, what's with her?

Chris saw the expressions on his teammates' faces then turned back to look at the door. _Weiss…what is the matter with you?_ He thought.

Ruby left the classroom followed by Chris and Ben.

* * *

_**Few minutes later**_

Ruby manages to catch up to Weiss while the brothers hid behind a corner to listen on their conversation.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

The heiress turned around to face Ruby. "What?" she yelled.

Ruby had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

Weiss interrupted the red-cloaked girl. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ben heard this and wanted to go around the corner but his older brother stops him before he lost control.

Ruby scoffed at this remark. "What did I do?" she asked.

Weiss furiously shouts. "That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

Ruby seemed upset at her teammate's words. "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

Weiss scowled. "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I think me and Gabriel deserve better."

Chris and Ben heard these words and seemed to be upset; Chris felt his chest sink when Weiss remarked him as one who would see Ruby as a nuisance.

Weiss turned her back to Ruby. "Ozpin made a mistake." Then Weiss walked away from the young girl standing there on the brink of tears.

Chris turned to Ben and whispered. "Ben, go over to Ruby and comfort her. I'll take care of Weiss."

Ben nodded and walked around the corner to talk to Ruby. Chris left the hallway and followed Weiss.

Ben walks up to Ruby and asks. "Ruby, are you okay?"

The cloaked girl turned around with a sad look in her eyes and struggling not to let tears fall down her cheeks.

Seeing this, Ben wrapped his arms around Ruby and softly spoke. "Listen, it's okay to cry. Just let it all out."

Hearing his words, Ruby began to cry into Ben's chest; she cried out the sadness, the anger, and the pain on Ben's torso.

Ben could only stand there and softly comforted the girl. "It's okay. No matter what Weiss says…I will always follow you, Ruby. The actions you take, be it for good or for ill, will not change my assumption of you as a leader and as a friend."

Ruby looked up at Ben and gazed into the sapphire orbs on his face. Her heart began to race as she had not noticed how close their faces were then she slowly leaned towards his face and kissed him on the cheek.

Ben broke away with a blush on his face and slowly rubbed the spot Ruby kissed.

Ruby smiled, back to her bubbly self. "Thanks for the words, Robin. I really needed that."

Ben smiled. "Ruby! Do you wanna go on a date sometime?" he asked.

Ruby's face flushed the same color as her cloak and giggled. "Only if you can take me to a place that I'll like?"

Ben nodded. "It's a date then." He placed his arm around Ruby and they both walked back to their dorm.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy's Rooftops-Few minutes ago**_

Chris came across a balcony with Weiss leaning on the railing, looking at the sunset.

Chris walks up to Weiss as she turns around to face him. "Oh, Gabriel?! I didn't hear you coming up here. Is there something wrong?"

Chris raised an eyebrow and spoke with a blank face. "I should be asking you that question."

Weiss stared at the crimson-eyed boy and spoke in a nervous tone. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you hate having Ruby as the leader of the team?" Chris asked in a demanding voice. "Do you believe yourself superior to her?"

Weiss's expression turned sour and shouted. "I hate having that child as the leader because I _am_ far superior to her. I know I should have been the leader because I have far more experience when it comes to leadership on the battlefield."

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Chris blankly forced out.

Weiss's voice rose. "How dare you!"

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Chris stated. "And not once did she ever seem thankful or show gratitude for it."

Weiss turned away. "That's not even remotely true!"

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Well... not entirely true." Weiss relents.

Chris heavily sighs. "Listen, Weiss. Whether you like it or not, Ruby is the leader of the team…not you! This sort of attitude isn't going to change that either, so can you please just try to be friendly with Ruby?" he asked.

Weiss looked to the ground and turned her gaze back to Chris. "Okay, Gabriel…I'll try and be nicer to Ruby." She seemed to struggle as she said this.

Chris smiled. "That's better and who knows maybe Ruby could make you her second-in-command."

Weiss stared at the crimson-eyed boy with a surprised look on her face.

Chris returned the gesture. "What?!" he asked.

"Why do you care about my problems? You don't even know anything about me besides my status as an heiress." Weiss asked.

Chris paused at her question and stuttered. "Well…you see…I…" his face flushed lightly. "…What I'm trying to say is…that I…like you."

Weiss blushed fiercely at the words and said nothing. Chris looked away from her and rubbed the back of his head while blushing.

"I apologize if my words embarrassed you or disrespected you, but I had no choice but to-" Chris was cut off his sentence when he felt something touch his lips. To his shock, Weiss had planted her lips on his own and did nothing but return the kiss. They broke away for breath and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wow, for someone who has the name 'White Snow', your lips feel warm." Chris joked.

Weiss blushed at his remark. "Well I'm not a complete ice queen. So what does this make us?" she asked.

Chris smiled. "I guess it makes us a couple, but first I believe you should apologize to Ruby."

Weiss nodded. "I'll do it tonight after I have some time to myself." She smiles at Chris before turning to look at Vale.

"Take all the time you'll need. I'm going to see if I can get a futon for me and Robin." He pecks her cheek with his lips and turned to leave.

_Why do I feel like I want something more from Weiss? _Chris thought. _I mean I'm from the world that created her and this universe; would it even work out? _He continued to ponder his thoughts until he came upon his team's dorm room.

As he enters, Chris notices two futons; one in front of Blake and Yang's bunk bed and the other one in front of Weiss and Ruby's with a note beside it. He picks it up and reads.

'_Hey, Gab; Blake and I managed to get you and Robin some futons so you guys don't haft to worry about sleeping on the floor. We're at the cafeteria getting dinner if you want to join us. Y.'_

Chris's stomach growled and he bolted out of the room to eat.

* * *

_**Few Hours Later-Team RWBY Dorm**_

Night had fallen and the girls and Ben (who took the futon at Blake and Yang's bunk) slept while Chris had been awake, waiting for Weiss to return.

The door opens and Weiss walks into the room quietly to avoid waking her teammates, but jumped when Chris said hello to her.

Chris whispers. "Sorry, didn't think I'd scare you if I waited for you to get back."

Weiss let out a breath of relief. "Be a little bit more careful when you do that." She whispered.

Chris turned to see Ruby asleep on her books, possibly do to her studying then looked at Weiss. "If you're going to apologize then you might want to do it now while the others are sleeping."

Weiss nodded and walked over to their bunk to see Ruby sleeping like a child.

Chris didn't want to interrupt their conversation and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

_**Vale, Abandoned Building**_

The warm water soothed her skin, as Cinder bathed for the first time in days since the heist. She reaches for a tablet on a small table and inspects the recordings and photos of the mysterious armored beings called Gundam.

_What is it that makes these machines so special? _Cinder thought. _How is it that these boys managed to kill two high-class Grimm in such a short time?_

Cinder places the tablet back on the table and rests her head on the edge of the tub.

_It doesn't matter. Soon, I will have that boy and make him mine. _She smiles wickedly as she looks out the window, gazing at Remnant's shattered moon.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy Courtyard-Few days later**_

Today had been a free hour for students as Chris and Ben sparred with each other in order to practice their new powers with teams RWBY and JNPR, watching.

Both the brothers stuck their right hands out in front of them and began to chant as the gems on their wrist bracers glowed.

Chris chanted. _"Guide to Reformation! Fly to the battlefield! With these words, I command you…Grant me your power! Verto!"_

Ben chanted. _"Beast of Possibility! Light the way to the human heart! With these words, I command you…Grant me your power! Verto!"_

Light enveloped their bodies and shined, causing their friends to shield their eyes to avoid being blind. As the light ceased, a new pair of Gundams appeared in the brothers' place.

The first one had a color scheme of blue and white with the only parts of red being at the armored boots. It possessed two cone-shaped objects connected to its shoulder pads which discharged a small amount of the same green particles as the masked Gundam from during the initiation. An object that seemed to resemble a fighter had been attached to the Gundam's back. (This form is the 00 Raiser. Look up for a description if you don't know.)

The other one was completely white in color except for the visor being green and some parts being a sort of bluish-gray. Unlike the previous Gundams, this one didn't have the v-fin on its head only a long horn that rested on the helmet. The backpack seemed to have four boosters and something embedded in it that seemed to be handles for a weapon. (This one is the Unicorn Gundam. Same with the others look for a description if you don't know.)

The two Gundams glared at each other for a few seconds as silence filled the air until a certain blonde broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Are you guys gonna start fighting or what!" Yang shouted.

The two mechanical knights turned their heads to the blonde with an annoyed look behind their helmets.

The white and blue Gundam spoke. "Yang, do you mind?"

"Yeah we're trying to focus!" the horned Gundam shouted.

Yang pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine but hurry up 'cause I want to spar with one of you and those Gundam forms of yours."

* * *

_(Begin Gundam UC OST: Mobile Suit)_

* * *

The two turned their gaze back at each other and prepared to attack.

"Ready, Unicorn?" the white and blue Gundam asked.

"Bring it, 00!" Unicorn shouted.

The brothers charged at each other and pulled out their beam sabers. The two clashed fiercely as they lunged, slashed, parried, and blocked each other's attacks with neither able to get even a scratch on the other's armor.

The others gazed in amazement as the two knights continued their sparring match.

"Wow, they're just so cool!" Ruby squealed in excitement.

"Man, I wish I had that sort of power." Jaune said as he sadly sighed.

Blake stopped reading her book and looked at the battle, eyes widened in awe of the graceful and stunning clash of swords.

Nora had stars in her eyes. "I hope the Unicorn-man breaks the weird-looking one's legs."

00 heard this and tried to suppress a tick mark on his head.

"Nora, I don't think they'll do that." Ren said with a blank face.

"Aww." Nora lowered her head in disappointment.

"Hmm…I wonder what their trying to do?" Weiss said to herself.

As the Gundams clashed once more, their beam sabers flew out their hands and landed in the ground. The two used their boosters to back away from each other and held out their hands; objects glowed in their palms and materialized to reveal new weapons.

00 held twin look-alike swords colored white, blue, and steel grey while the Unicorn held a large gun in his right hand with a large rhombus-like shield attached to his left arm.

Ruby gazed at the weapons the two Gundams possessed and began turning into Chibi Ruby. "Oh my God! Those weapons look so cool…I must touch…" she squealed.

Yang quickly grabbed Ruby and snapped her out of her weapon trance.

Unicorn pointed the barrel of his beam magnum at 00 and pulled the trigger; a ray of bluish-red light with a few electrical currents surrounding it, zipped towards 00 who managed to avoid the beam by flying into the sky. The beam trail left a large scorch mark on the ground, big enough for a river to flow through.

The two teams gasped in shock at the power the beam produced.

"Holy crap, one shot from that could total the whole school!" Jaune gasped.

"It's a good thing that their on our side." Pyrrha exclaimed.

00 shifted his swords into their gun forms and fired a wave of beam bolts at the horned Gundam. Unicorn uses his shield to block the beams and flew into the air while discarding his beam magnum and activating his beam tonfa. 00 shifted his weapons back into sword mode and charged at his brother. The two continued their swordplay for what seemed like minutes, looked like an eternity.

Ruby could only look up at Ben's Gundam form with fascination and worship as the match between the brothers seemed to intensify. The young girl had many thoughts in her mind but one thought particular seemed to color her cheeks. _What is this feeling that I'm getting? Do I like Robin? _Ruby's mind couldn't give her an answer as her heart began to beat faster with every swing of the Gundams' blades.

The two brothers had clashed once more causing a sword lock as they met each other's gaze and smiled with pure excitement behind their helmets.

Chris managed to break the silence between them. "Want to give our audience something they've never seen before?"

Ben nodded. "Fine by me, let's finish this!"

The Gundams broke away from each other and tossed their weapons except for their beam sabers.

Chris roared. "TRANS-AM!" Suddenly the entire frame of the suit began to glow bright red and more particles began to form behind his thrusters.

Ben roared. "NT-D Activate!" Suddenly the Unicorn began to change form as armor parts began to expand revealing glowing red outlines between the plates; the facemask on the helmet lifted up, revealing a Gundam face and the long horn breaking apart into a long v-fin on the helmet as the green eyes flashed upon completion.

Teams RWBY and JNPR could only gasp in surprise or drop their jaws as the mere sight of the Gundams changing had fascinated them.

Yang whistled in amazement. "Now that is some awesome armor right there."

Jaune began to shiver with excitement. "That is so cool! I wonder if they can let us use the armor sometime." He shouted.

"I highly doubt that they'd let you use it." Ren blankly answered.

Jaune rolled his eyes and replied. "Well it was a nice thought while it lasted."

Pyrrha placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you would fight better without that heavy armor, Jaune."

The brothers turned their gaze to the red-head. "We heard that!" they both yelled with frustrated tones.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha shouted embarrassed.

The brothers returned their gaze back to each other and lunged at the other with their beam sabers at full power. The moment the Gundams were about to finish their battle an unexpected voice arrives and stops their battle.

* * *

_(End of Track)_

* * *

"What in Heaven's name is going on out here?" the voice shouted.

Everyone turned their sight towards to the voice and see Glynda Goodwitch with a frustrated look in her eyes.

_Ah shit! _The brothers thought with frightened expressions behind their helmets.

The huntress looked at the armored brothers and motioned them to descend to the ground which they both did reluctantly.

Glynda had the teams' line up side-by-side though Chris and Ben still had their armors on so it seemed impossible to tell Glynda which of them is who.

"Do you two have any idea the kind of damage you could've done to the school?" she shouted angrily.

The two looked at each other and shrugged at the question.

"The both of you are coming with me to the headmaster's office, immediately!" Glynda commanded, gesturing to the two Gundams. "The rest of you are to report to the combat room for Aura control."

Everyone nodded and hung their heads low. "Yes, Professor Goodwitch."

With that over with, the brothers followed Glynda while their friends headed for the training room.

* * *

_**Headmaster Ozpin's Office-20 minutes later**_

The boys stood in front of Ozpin's desk after they arrived with Goodwitch (Chris for some strange reason managed to get in without the 0 Raiser blocking his path) as they nervously waited for their punishment.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and finally spoke. "Do you two know why you are here?"

The brothers shook their heads to the question.

"Well then allow me to refresh your memories." He gestures to Glynda who shows the boys images of their battle with her tablet. "Your little 'sparring' match nearly destroyed my school." Ozpin calmly explained still showing no signs of anger.

The boys lowered their heads in shame and looked back at the two professors. "We're deeply sorry for the irrational actions we have caused to the school, sir." They both said.

Ozpin lowered his head a moment to think and looked back at the armored siblings. "Very well, I shall over look this little 'incident' only once. Though you two shall not go unpunished." He finishes his lecture and motions Glynda to speak.

"For your punishment, you two shall-" Glynda's sentence had been cut off when a news flash appeared on her tablet.

The anchorman spoke. "We bring you breaking news! At 10:23 AM in the morning, an armed group of masked men have taken over the Vytal National Bank with 32 hostages. Police have not received any demands from the group, but have reports that some of the hostages are children. The number of assailants is believed to be a group of 15 men, all in their mid-thirties with criminal records."

Chris immediately pleaded to Ozpin. "Professor, we can't let this go on!"

Ozpin didn't seem fazed by this report. "I agree with you, but there is no course of action we can take without the government's approval."

Chris angrily slammed his fist on the desk. "To Hell with the government! If you won't do anything then I will!" The older boy left the room and sprinted for outside area.

Ozpin turned his gaze to the younger boy and ordered. "Stop him now before he causes any problems!"

Ben nodded and left the office to find his brother.

Glynda asked Ozpin. "Sir, do you believe this robbery is a mere coincidence?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No, Glynda it isn't and if I'm right then that boy is going to wind up causing trouble for us if _she _is involved."

* * *

_**Vytal National Bank-10 minutes later**_

A young girl clings to her mother in fear as the masked men frequently shouted curses to the people around to stay down and keep quiet.

The girl whispered to her mother. "Mommy, what's going to happen to us?"

The girl's mother responded quietly. "It's okay, sweetheart. We'll be okay." She gave her daughter a small smile to brighten the mood until one of the masked men stood over her.

"HEY, SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD!" he angrily shouts until he began checking the women from head to toe and wickedly grinned. "On second thought, I could use the time to relieve some stress." He forcefully grabs the mother's arm and pulls her away from the girl.

The girl foolishly responds by hitting and kicking the man with her small limbs as she screamed. "Leave my mommy alone, you jerk!" The man responded in kind by backhanding the girl into the wall as a loud crack had been heard.

The mother began to scream as her daughter showed no movement or breathing then her attacker struck the woman, effectively knocking her out cold.

The robber kneeled in front of the unconscious girl's mother and prepared to violate the poor woman until a loud crash erupted from the wall as the man turned to the source. The moment he looked, he felt a sharp pain across his face as darkness took him with the last sight being a pair of glowing blue eyes.

* * *

Chris cracked his knuckles after knocking the rapist out then he heard a small whimper coming from behind him as he noticed a small girl leaning against the wall with blood pouring from the back of her head.

He quickly walked over to the girl and picked her up as she slowly opened her eyes and weakly spoke. "Are you…an Angel?" Chris didn't want to disappoint the dying child and nodded. He could see the light in her eyes beginning to fade, but the girl had a look of hope in them as if she wanted to die in peace. His helmet retracted, revealing his entire head to the girl then she smiled and spoke. "You have pretty eyes, mister."

Chris gave the girl a weak smile, but his body trembled as sadness began to overwhelm him as light tears poured down his cheeks. "Thank you for saying that, but you should save your strength until help arrives." He wanted to give the child hope to live, but he could see that the wound had been fatal.

The girl shook her head, slowly, knowing full well she had been dying. "It's okay, mister. I know I won't be able to be with mommy, but knowing that you saved her is all I need to be at peace." She gave Chris a kind smile that could melt the hearts of even the most dangerous of Grimm. "Could you do me one more favor, mister?"

Chris nodded.

"Could you give me your name?" the girl asked.

The older boy paused at girl's question and smiled. "Sure, but only if you give me your name."

The girl nodded. "That's fair, okay. My name is Luna…Luna Heartstone."

"My name is Gabriel…Gabriel Dwyer." He smiles down at the young girl as he held her small hand with his own armored one, gently.

Luna weakly laughed. "The same name as an Angel. Thank you." Her last words filled the air as she closed her eyes and went limp in Chris's arms.

The armored boy held the girl's body close to him for a full minute then laid her down gently. His sadness began to overwhelm him again as fresh, hot tears fell from his eyes with some landing on Luna's face then his emotions began to change as his sadness quickly turned to anger and rage. He releases his armor and begins a chant as the gemstone on his bracer shined a bright red instead of blue.

Chris chanted in a demonic voice. _Knight of Darkness and Death! Rise from the Underworld! With these words, I command you…Grant me your power! Verto!_

Light surrounded his form as his new armor covered his body. The color scheme had mainly vermilion red all over the body with some parts colored black. It had a rather devilish look on the frame and a whip-like weapon attached to the left arm. (This is the Gundam Epyon, same as before look up for a description.)

A dark aura surrounded the Gundam as Chris killed the man who tried to rape Luna's mother and killed the little girl, he began to sense the other masked robbers close by and immediately charged towards them while releasing a bone-chilling roar.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" shouted one of the armed men.

The lights in the room immediately ceased to shine, causing panic among the criminals and the civilians.

"Shut up and start searching!" said the leader.

The group frantically searched for the source of the roar, unaware that glowing green eyes stalked them from above. One of the robbers began to shake uncontrollably as he fearfully looked around the area; keeping the barrel of his rifle focused on any sort of movement until a cold, metal hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to a gruesome fate as he screamed in fear.

The robbers heard their comrade's screams and began to gather together with their backs against each other until a soft, blood-curdling voice filled the room. _"You foolish mortals have brought chaos and death to the innocent. Your actions shall not go unpunished! Each and every one of you shall suffer a much more gruesome end than the last. Prepare yourselves for eternal damnation!"_

The men began to quiver in fear while the leader seemed to remain unfazed by the threat of the mysterious voice as he shouts. "Stop acting like a bunch of cowards and find the bastard!"

His order fell on deaf ears as one of his men had been wrapped in a razor-edged whip that dragged the man into the shadows. His screams filled the air as the faint sounds of flesh being torn could be heard from the dead man's associates; the last thing left of the poor man was his torn left arm that had been thrown back to leader to spread the fear.

The horror of the brutal death their friend was given sent the other robbers sprawling into the dark and risking death to find an exit; their foolish actions didn't help them escape from the predator in the dark as their pain-filled screams played in the darkness, leaving the leader alone.

The man, who started thinking the threats to be childish pranks, began to shake in fear after hearing his men's shrieks struck with fear and ended. He pulls out his knife and prepares himself if the monster appeared then suddenly a small pair of glowing green eyes began to slowly walk towards his position while hearing a sinister laugh ring in his hears.

He shakily speaks. "Who…who the hell are you?"

The eyes stop then the lights turns back on revealing the gore of the demon's slaughtered victims and the monster itself. It looked like a mechanical demon and it almost fit the description saved for the blood splattered across parts of its armor.

The demon spoke. _"Since you are last to survive, I will tell you my name before you die. I am called Epyon and I am a Gundam!"_ with those words, Epyon grabs the man by his throat and opened his own mechanical mouth revealing sharp rows of teeth. (The teeth and opened mouth idea is from the Gundam Heads in G Gundam, look up a description.)

The leader's eyes widened in fear as the demon slowly drew closer to his face. All the man could do was scream as Epyon's fangs sank into skull as the silence filled the air followed by the sound of flesh being ripped and devoured.

* * *

_**Outside of the bank-10 minutes after Epyon's attack**_

Ben arrived to the scene of the crime as officers backed away from the Gundam after hearing the reports of the mechanical knights defeating powerful Grimm single-handed.

The young boy found the policeman in charge of the situation and asked. "Excuse me, sir, but have you seen my friend?"

"You mean the one with the weird thing on his back? Yeah, I saw the guy bust through the wall there." The officer pointed to the large hole in the bank's walls then turns back to the horned knight. "We also heard some kinda roar in there that gave us the chills then we heard screams and after that silence, we didn't hear anything else for the last 10 minutes."

Ben nodded to the officer. "I'm going to go in and investigate. Stay out here and wait for me to return."

The officer saluted. "We got your back if you need us."

The boy nods and enters the hole only to find a woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, cradling a young girl's body in her arms. He approaches the woman and asks. "Miss, are you alright?"

The woman lifted her head and revealed red, swollen eyes and trails of tears falling from her face then she softly asks. "Are you here to kill the bastards that killed my daughter like that other one?"

Ben raised an eyebrow behind his helmet and asked. "This other one, did he have a strange pair of wings?"

"No, he looked more like a demon." The woman replied.

"Where is he now?" the knight questioned.

The woman pointed to the wall behind her and turned to the younger boy. "If he's a friend of yours then tell him 'thank you' for avenging my daughter."

Ben nodded and punched the wall to get through but what he saw almost made him vomit; body parts, mutilated corpses of the criminals, and splattered blood had been scattered throughout the room with the other hostages still cowering on the floor, unmoving.

The boy immediately told them to leave to which they didn't object and already left the room, leaving Ben alone among the corpses spread out. The only occupant left was a young man with mid-length black hair and covered in vermillion-black armor, kneeling in front of a body that had been almost unrecognizable as large portions of the torso and the head have been chewed off by an animal.

The armored figure stood up and turned to Ben, revealing the emotionless crimson eyes of his older brother, Chris. He had been nearly covered head to toe in blood, but what really disturbed Ben was the fact that Chris's jaw-line had blood near his lips.

Ben spoke to his older brother. "What the hell did you do, man?"

Chris remained silent causing his brother to raise his voice. "Answer me, goddamn it!"

Chris slowly walked past his brother and stopped while his helmet covered his head once more then he finally spoke. "I sent them to hell."

The silence between the brothers continued as they flew back to Beacon with the massacre from Chris far behind them as night slowly filled the sky.

* * *

_**Abandoned Building-Nighttime**_

Cinder heard the reports of the bank massacre as well as caught video recordings of the whole ordeal.

The sight of the Epyon slaughtering the men seemed to give Cinder a feeling of pleasure as he mercilessly killed each one until the view of the demon devouring the leader heightened her interest even more.

_This may prove useful once I get the boy over to my side. _She thought. _All I need now is the right bait to get my prey._

As she continued to scroll through the many images for any sign that could bring the boy closer to her then an image of a white-haired girl kissing the boy seemed to almost drive her insane but decided that the girl would make the perfect bait to capture her 'Dark Prince'.

Cinder sadistically laughs, unknown to her that a cloaked figure had been watching and listening to her plans.

* * *

**Chris's rage has unleashed a dark power, Cinder plots to kidnap Weiss, and an unknown figure is watching from the sidelines. What will the outcome of this plan be? Find out on the next exciting chapter of…**_**RWBY: Dimensional Warriors.**_

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait. I had an occasional writer's block for weeks as well as school work during those days which kept me from writing, so I apologize for the long wait.**

**Give me some reviews please.**

**Also, I'm going to be bringing in a new OC as the next (in my terms) Gundam Meister as well as an old enemy of Gundam. Can you guess who it might be?**

**Oh, one more thing. I'll be writing some new stories in the future so check my profile to read up on the summaries of the future reads, peace.**


End file.
